Solid-state storage systems receive write commands which are frequently directed to groups of similar logical addresses. For example, audio-visual applications from host devices often store long data streams to sequential logical addresses, referred to below as threads. A host device may have multiple simultaneous threads. When a host device uses non-volatile storage (e.g., a NAND-based storage system), it may be advantageous to store these threads in dedicated localities. Physically co-locating logical addresses reduces garbage collection overhead because entire blocks are more likely to be invalidated when a thread starting at a particular logical address is overwritten. Reducing garbage collection write activity increases system performance and increases drive life.